Max's sick day
by x-lilyrose-x
Summary: Zax, before the marriage! Just a bit of Zax fluff! Max isn't feeling too well and won't admit it.


Zoe reached over to turn off the alarm that was ringing through here and Max's bedroom. Max was still sleeping so Zoe started laying kisses upon his shoulder, she reached her arm up to brush the hair from his forehead, when she made contact with his skin the doctor in her frowned at how warm he felt.

Laying her palm across his forehead and then his cheek she felt the heat radiating from his body whilst max was now awake and trying to swat Zoe's hand away from his face

m"zo stop it"

Z "you not feeling well today Mary Jane? "

Max rolled away from Zoe getting up out of bed and heading to the shower

M " I feel fabulous"

He flicked his hair and locked the bathroom door sliding down against it on the other side he felt awful in all honesty but he wasn't going to admit that. He stood up his head spinning and his vision blurred as he stumbled his way towards the sink running the cold water and splashing it on his face in an attempt to feel better. He wasn't willing to admit it to Zoe but the great max walker might actually need a sick day. He got himself ready and held the door to steady himself before he went back through to the bedroom, he grabbed his work stuff and headed downstairs to wait for Zoe.

She came down the stairs and gave him a surprised look

Z " you really not going to admit that you're ill and just take the day off?"

M "only if you will spend the day with me Spider-Man"

Zoe laughed and walked towards max

Z "come on tell me what's wrong I can help you know, one of the many uses of having a girlfriend who is a doctor"

Max stood up and headed outside to Zoe's car

M "you coming zo? "

Zoe stood up smoothing out her dress and shaking her head at Max's stubbornness before following him to the car, whilst driving she couldn't help but glance at him in concern at the pale look of his face and thin layer of sweat laced on his forehead but the thing that concerned Zoe most was how quiet he was being normally she would not be able to get him to be quiet.

Once they pulled into the car park max hopped out the car kissed Zoe goodbye and walked into the ed.

*6 hours later*

Max was laying down on the sofa in the staff room feeling sorry for himself and wishing he took the sick day Zoe had told him too.

The door started opening and cal walked in as max stood up to head back after his break

C"wow mate you look like crap. "

M "gee thanks "

C" no seriously you alright? "

M "honestly no but I didn't want to admit it to zo"

Cal laughed and turned towards his locker as max started walking towards the door he felt his head start spin and his vision started to blur he tried to grab something to steady himself but there was nothing

M" cal, I don't feel.. I don't.."

Cal turned around just as max collapsed to the floor, he knelt down quickly in time to catch Max and avoid a head injury, he placed his head down gently and wrapped his hand round Max's wrist taking his pulse he looked up and saw Noel passing the door

C "Noel get Zoe!"

A few minutes later , Zoe ran in

Z "thanks cal, I told him not to come in"

Max started to come round as cal took the stethoscope off from round his neck and placed it onto Max's chest

Max weakly tried to push cal off as cal chuckled and gave Zoe a look removing his stethoscope from Max's chest

Z "no stop let him take a look at you stop being so stubborn "

M "no I'm fine guys stop overreacting "

C "max you admitted to me already you don't feel well then you collapse that is not my definition of fine mate now stay still and let me take a look unless of course you want me to admit you to cubicles hand you to Connie or lily or.."

M" alright alright get on with it"

Cal lifted max up and helped him onto the sofa

C "right lets take a quick look at you shall we is anything wrong other than the obvious?"

M "what's the obvious doctors please humour me

Z "you're pale, you're sweating, you're breathing is increased and faster"

M "you two have way too much time on your hands"

Zoe and cal laughed as Zoe started pulling up Max's top

M"woah zo I mean I know I'm irresistible but in front of cal and in the staff room damn your a dirty girl"

Z "it's for cal you idiot"

Cal put his stethoscope back in and placed it on Max's chest once more whilst Zoe took his wrist in her hands turning it slightly and pressing her fingers in taking his pulse

C" right take a few deep breaths for me "

Max rolled his eyes whilst breathing deeply for cal

After listening to his chest cal sat him up and Listened to his lungs Zoe saw him look towards her and wince whilst doing so

Z "what's wrong cal? "

C "you are having a hard time breathing mate, you should have said something earlier to Zoe she is s doctor you know she can help right zo you alright to take him home, I would check him over but Connie is on the warpath for me ?"

Z "ice queen up to her old tricks hey! Yeah that's fine can you let Connie know, my shift finishes in 5 minutes anyway"

Zoe and cal looked back towards max

Z "you stay here "

C "hope you feel better soon mate, take advantage of having a doctor as a girlfriend! Plus it can be great fun in the bedroom " he winked as he left leaving max to burst out laughing whilst Zoe walked out with a grin on her face


End file.
